Dance
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kasamatsu is graceful. Kise just noticed this


**Okay, a few things you should know. For Kasamatsu's solo dance the song I put him to is Feeling Good by Escala and the one he does with the other guy is called Palladio, also by Escala.**

**I'm sorry for the OCs, but they don't play a major roll.**

**Grammar and Spelling are my fault**

******And requests, I'm out of school until mid January, so tell me what you want now so I can get a jump on it**

**Enjoy**

Kasamatsu is graceful.

Kise finally realized this as he sat on the bench. He never watched the other teen play before. It gave him an opportune chance to finally see this. The way he moved across the court was almost like a dance. He had so much control over his movements that his sneakers hardly ever squeaked against the gym floor.

It was odd to say the least. All of the other players had some form of grace, but not to that extent that Kasamatsu was. The way he jumped for a layup, ironical enough reminded him of a football player jumping in air to catch the ball.

He pushed that thought aside once he was taken off the bench and into the game. He didn't have time to watch Kasamatsu move even if he wanted to, because of how fast paced the game was.

They won, which really wasn't a surprise to them. They hadn't been working harder since they lost to Aomine's team.

What he really found disturbing was how often he found himself watching Kasamatsu. He took note of his little quirks, even when they were just walk or talking. The way he placed himself always seemed kind of, dare he say it, elegant.

He soon found himself being disappointed whenever he was thrown back into the game. He wanted to watch Kasamatsu more so he could figure out what it is that made him move the way he did.

It could be his body structure. Kasamatsu was a decent portion smaller than all of the other guys on the team. The bulk might have been what made it seem like they moved clumsily compared to him. However, Kuroko was even smaller than Kasamatsu and not even he moved like this.

What pulled him from these thoughts was when he realized that he was the last one in the locker room. That, and Kasamatsu had accidently left his bag in there was well. Sighing to himself he picked it up hoping to find his captain somewhere in the gym, but Moriyama told him that he'd already left.

"We can't just leave it here. The janitors will throw it out and he just got this one."

"We could bring it to his house?" Moriyama suggested.

"He won't be there," the couch appeared out of nowhere, "He left a list of contacts for me to reach him at if anything ever came up." The couch pulled out a small phone book before writing an address down on a small piece of paper. "You'll find him here for the next few hours."

"LETS GO!" Hayakawa cheered. "MORIYAMA CAN DRIVE!"

"Stop yelling," Kise pleaded, "Can you drive us Moriyama?"

"Sure, as long as you introduce me to some girls."

"I did last week, you creped them out too much."

The drive to the place that was written on the paper wasn't that long.

"This is the place?" Moriyama asked, "It looks like some sort of studio."

"LETS GO!" Hayakawa yelled.

Kise grabbed the bag and went in first. The moment he enter the girls there flocked to him. They all seemed to be around their age. Oddly enough they were all in leotards or leggings and a t-shirt.

"You're Kise Ryota aren't you?" One girl asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Yukio-chan," the girl looked as if something clicked in her head, "He's in the main stage room right now. I'll take you to him." the girl motioned for them to follow.

"Do you mind me asking what this place is?" Moriyama asked looking at all the girls.

"It's the Kaijo district school of preforming arts. This is the dance studio," She said.

"Dance studio. Does Kasamatsu-senpai volunteer here or something?" Hayakawa asked suddenly becoming quiet.

"Something like that," the girl help a finger to her lips, motioning for them to be quiet.

Music could be heard coming out of the room. They walked in slowly and the trio's mouth dropped.

There in the center of the room was their captain, dancing. It looked to be some sort of ballet. That aside, he was incredibly grace full as he moved across the room. His body moved and weaved at if he was moving through something. At some points his leg would go up in the most fantastic display of control.

The song stopped and he bowed to the teacher in front on him. He turned to leave and stopped.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, that was amazing!" Kise cheered.

Kasamatsu jumped, startled, "What are doing here?"

"You forgot your bag at the school. We decided to bring it to you. The coach gave us the address for this place," Kise explained.

"Oh," the captain looked at the girl, "Yuuko why didn't you just have them wait outside." He gave her the death glare that left his teammates feeling sorry for the girl.

However, she seemed unimpressed as she shrugged, "It's not like it threw you off or anything. Besides, you were almost done."

"What's going on," another teen around Kise height with black hair and brown eyes entered the room, "The girls are losing their minds outside..." he stopped taking a look at Kise, "Never mind, I figured it out."

"Akira," Yuuko cheered, "Yukio's friends are here."

"I can see that. You must be Kise," he turned to the other players, "When Yukio said that Kise Ryota was on his basketball team I didn't believe him. Hey Yukio, you were right he a lot more hand..."

He never finished his phrase as Kasamatsu's fist connected to his face.

"Stop beating on him," Yuuko chided.

The team on the other hand, was concerned. Sure Kasamatsu had hit them on multiple occasions, but he never hit them that hard. By some miracle Akira all but popped back up with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Ah, that explains everything."

"Guys!" An older man stepped in, "Hurry up, we don't have much time left for practice today."

"Sorry Senpai," the three dancers apologized.

"Don't apologize. Yukio, go stretch with Akira, you were looking stiff during that warm up. Yuuko, go warm up, and calm down the other girls while you're at it." The turned to the three guests, "If you plan on staying you can sit over there."

Kise looked where he pointed. He hadn't noticed that this was a huge auditorium. There were rows, upon rows of seats. Besides the one main stage, there were multiple platforms scattered around the outside edge of the room.

"What?" Kasamatsu's squeak broke his train of thought. He'd never hear his captain make that kind of noise before.

"They came all this way to give you your bag. It would be rude to tell them to leave. If they want to stay they can."

"But..."

"Don't tell me you're nervous to perform in front of them," Akira grinned.

"You show out for your mom, but you get stage fright with your friend?" Yuuko asked.

"It's not stage fright!" he growled, "Fine, whatever, come on Akira."

"We can stretch here," the other teen said.

Kise watch in fascination as Kasamatsu laid down putting one leg up. Akira then knelled in front of him and pressed his weight down. It was kind of like what they did for basketball but reversed. Moriyama on the other hand, snickered a little bit before going where the dance coach told them to.

"Are we really going to stay?" Hayakawa asked.

"I think it could be fun," Moriyama had the worst grin as he sat in one of the seats.

The other dancers had started to gather around the room. Yuuko sat next to them to fend the fan girls away from Kise.

"Yukio is one of the best dancers here," she gushed watching as Kasamatsu and Akira stood on stage listening to whatever the instructor was telling him to do. "He's actually the leader of our year."

"This is a school?" Kise asked.

"Yeah, I told you that when you first got here. He never told you he went here?"

"No."

"Ahh, then this will be a treat. You only saw the tail end of his last performance. He's really good."

The music started to play. Kasamatsu and Akira were center stage. Palms pressed together, and eyes locked as they moved counter clock wise. Before anything else could happen the coach stopped the music.

"Guys," he said into the microphone, "I know you don't really care for each other in that way for each other, but this is about passion and togetherness. Look like you want each other."

The girls and guys snicker at this.

"I'm serious," the coach snapped, mostly at the crowd, but also at the glaring teens on stage who didn't seem too pleased about the idea, "Think of that special person in your life and act as if you are trying to seduce them. This is all about body language. "The teens on stage gave one last glare before getting back into the position.

The music started again, and their whole demeanor changed. Kise leaned forwards in his seat a little the music picked up and so did there moves. It was far from any sort of ballet he'd ever seen. The way they moved across stage it was like they were trying to tell a story. Kasamatsu tended to move away from Akira and Akira's moves always pulled him back in.

"He's really good?" Even Moriyama was impressed.

"He should be. He's been doing this since he was five."

"Wow," Kise watched in awe. He never got to see the dance all the way through because the coach would stop them from time to time and make them do certain parts over until they got them right. "He's been working at this for a long time then?"

"It's weird that a scout hasn't picked him out by now. He's the best we have here."

When practice finished Kise wouldn't stop talking about how good he thought Kasamatsu was. The older teen seemed annoyed yet flattered.

"I didn't know you could do ballet," Kise gushed.

"It's not ballet, it's contemporary," Kasamatsu corrected as he checked his watch, "I have to go now in order to catch the bus back home. Thanks for giving me my bag

"I could give you a lift," Moriyama said, "I was the one who drove them all the way out here."

"No, it's fine," Kasamatsu waved the offer off.

"You sure..." Kise went to ask but was interrupted by a different voice.

"Hurry up Yukio," Akira yelled from further behind them, He stood there alongside Yuuko. "We're going to miss the bus."

"I'm coming," Yukio yelled back, "I got to go. I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

~.~.~.~.~

"I never thought that Kasamatsu-senpai had friends outside the school," Kise said the next day when they were in the locker room.

"He does seem to be the antisocial type," Moriyama agreed, "It's good for him though."

"Do you think he would get mad if I went back to watch?"

"This is Kasamatsu we're talking about," Hayakawa answered, "When is he not mad?"

"When you're all quiet," Yukio said as he entered the room to change.

"Senpai," Despite the insult Kise still seemed happy to see him. "Are you going back to the studio today?"

"Yes, and no you can't come."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Don't worry Kise," Moriyama interrupted, "I can always just drive you."

Kasamatsu growled, "What if I got you tickets to my next performance? Would you be happy then?"

"Yes, but can't I just come one last time? I won't get in the way or anything." All it took was a few seconds of puppy eyes and Kasamatsu caved.

"Fine, but this is the last time."

"And I'll get tickets."

"As long as you don't mind sitting next to my mom."

"You know that means us too right," Moriyama leered.

"Fine whatever, just stop talking about it." Yukio was doing his best not to yell at them. A vein in his forehead had even started to protrude.

"Fine," the agreed.

~.~.~.~.~

"Stop," the dance instructor cut off the music again. "I told you before passion...passion. When he lifts you like that, wrap your legs around him as if he's making love to you."

The statement caused almost everyone in the room to blush.

"Try it again. Let's start from the beginning..."

Kise watched intently as they proceeded. Yuuko was sitting next to him. The girl said that she was done for the day.

"The main dance that everyone is coming to see is our group performance, and those two." She explained, "Everyone else couple dance just isn't as up to par as theirs."

"He's amazing," Kise said in awe.

"Let's take five," the instructor said. Kasamatsu hopped off the stage, Akira followed him as they sat next to where they left their bags. That just happened to be next to Kise.

"You're so awesome," Kise was still gushing.

"Thanks," Kasamatsu said, taking a sip of water.

"Seriously, I doubt that I would be able to copy that."

"Looks like you got a fan girl," Akira elbowed Yukio in the gut. Yukio in turn, punched him in the same area. Akira doubled over.

"Your form was perfect," Kise continued to gush, "You have so much control it's..."

"You don't need to keep praising me."

"Awe," Yuuko teased, "Is he making you nervous."

"Shut up," Kasamatsu blushed.

This fascinated Kise. He'd never seen his captains face take on that color before. It was...kind of cute how fluster he could become over simple words.

"Are you going to be at our show?" Yuuko asked Kise. She was changing the subject for Kasamatsu sake.

"Yeah, Kasamatsu got me tickets; the rest of the team will be here as well."

"Not the whole team," Kasamatsu corrected, "Just you three."

Kise stayed for the rest of the practice. He was planning on going home earlier but he didn't like the way Akira acted around Kasamatsu. That wasn't even him starting on the fact that for some reason these people were able to call him by his first name.

Akira was able to throw himself all over Kasamatsu and the other male didn't seem too disturbed by it. If Kise was to do half of the stuff this guy was doing he would have been stomped into the ground by now.

Then again, Yuuko had mentioned that Kasamatsu had been working at perfecting his dance since he was five. If his friends were just as dedicated as he was than the odds are they did the same thing. That being said, they probably grew up together. It was the only thing he could think of to describe the kind of relationship the two had.

It didn't take him long to figure out he was jealous. Not just over the lack of human contact that they had as friends, but he allowed for Akira. He'd know he had a crush on the captain for a long time now. A lot of his "misbehaving" was just to get Kasamatsu's attention.

Maybe that wasn't the best way to go about it. He didn't know what to do though. He was a first year; Kasamatsu was a second year, and a cool one at that. He decided to switch his tactic for the next practice. He would be completely focused.

Kasamatsu didn't seem to take notice, or if he did he didn't say anything. Then again, he was only doing what was expected of him.

"You're over working yourself," Kasamatsu said to him in the middle of practice, "Sit on the bench for a while. You already hurt your leg during the interhigh championships you don't need to reinjure it during practice."

"I'm fine, senpai," Kise reassured him.

"Idiot," he got a swift fist to the gut, "Sit down."

Kise complied. It probably meant that he was done for the day. He was right. It wasn't long until practice ended and everyone started heading to the locker room.

That was when Kasamatsu let them know that he wouldn't be at school the next day.

"I almost forgot that tomorrow is your performance," Kise gushed once the locker room had mostly cleared out.

"Yeah, I spend the beginning part of the day of a performance getting ready" he said as rummaged through his bag, "Here" he handed the tickets to Kise. "It starts at seven."

Kise was so happy that he basically follow Kasamatsu home talking about it. The older teen didn't seem to upset by it.

"Are you coming in or not," he asked when he saw Kise hesitating at the door.

"Sure," Kise was doing his best to act normal. He'd never been in Kasamatsu's house before.

They took off their shoes upon entering.

"Mom, I'm home," Kasamatsu called out.

"Welcome home," a female voice came from the other room. "Do you have everything all set for tomorrow."

"All of my costumes have been washed and all of the appointments I need have been made."

"All of them?"

Kasamatsu rolled his eye, "Yes."

"Your manicure and pedicure?"

Kasamatsu stiffened before answering, "Yes."

"What about your eyebrows, do you need to get them done this time."

"No, not this time."

"What about your bikini wax."

Kise's eyes widen. All of the other things he could understand. He'd done some of those things for photo-shoots. But a full bikini wax...he'd never dared to. Sure he shaved around the area but...

"Mom," Kasamatsu looked mortified.

"What," she finally came around the corner and blushed when she saw Kise, "You should have told me you had a friend over. I wouldn't of..."

"It's okay," Kasamatsu sighed. He gave Kise a pointed look to let him know that if he said anything about this, he was going to die.

"Well, make sure you don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

She left them alone as she finished doing what in the kitchen.

"Maybe I should go home." Kise said.

"If you want to," It was obvious that Kasamatsu wasn't going to make him stay.

Kise wanted to stay, but he also wanted to leave. The thought of Kasamatsu's smooth genitals… It was making him hard.

"I'll go. Good luck tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks."

~.~.~.~.~

"This is awesome," Kise all but squealed. He, Hayakawa, and Moriyama were taking their seats. Kise was holding a bouquet of flowers they picked up for Kasamatsu on the way there. Ironically enough they ended up next to Kasamatsu's mom. They said a brief hello as they looked through the program. Kasamatsu wouldn't be up until way later.

Apparently they had the younger kids go before the older ones. At least the dances did get progressively better. It wasn't the younger kid's fault that they weren't as coordinated as the other kids. They were still learning.

Yuuko went on showing that they were getting closer to the end. Kise recognized the girl almost immediately. She held a lot more grace than he once thought. Akira was also a lot more coordinated than he originally thought. More people, who he didn't recognize, went on after them.

Finally Kasamatsu came out. He posed elegantly, dressed in dance short and a tank top. The music he was dancing to was pretty fast pace. Kise couldn't stop watching as he moved across the stage. Everyone else seemed to be just as enthralled.

It was over way to soon of Kise's liking. The only other two things Kasamatsu was going to be a part of was a duet and then everyone in the school was going to come together to put on one really big performance.

Just as Kise was about to get overly impatient Kasamatsu came back on along with Akira. Kise recognized the music almost immediately. It was when the dance he had seen the practice over and over again. This time they were in full costume. Kasamatsu was wearing all white and Akira all black. This was Kise's first time seeing the dance all the way through.

It seemed as if they were telling a story. Most of the time Kasamatsu was dancing away from Akira; the other always trying to pull the other teen into his grasp until they started to dance in synchronization, Akira reaching out for him every once in a while. One time in particular when Akira reached Kasamatsu elegantly dodged bending backward with enough control to stop him from falling. During one of the softer tempo part of the song Akira held one of Kasamatsu's feet in the air one hand slowly working his way up Kasamatsu thigh. Their eyes were locked the whole time.

The music picked up again and Kasamatsu moved out of the touch almost immediately. Akira didn't give up this time. Though they were dancing, it seemed as if he was forcefully pulling him back. Each time Kasamatsu would pull away, eyes wide and scared, Akira looking determined as ever.

Akira held him in place for the most part, groin to groin with Kasamatsu facing way from him. Akira grabbed Yukio's out stretched arm and turned him around to face him holding him too close for Kise's liking. Their faces grew closer as the music started to end. Kasamatsu still looked as scared as ever as the lights started to fade out and Akira looked as if he was going to plant a kiss.

Everyone clapped as the curtains closed. An intermission was taken for everyone to get ready for the next and last performance.

"Kise could you do something for me," Kasamatsu's mother asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Yukio forgot his water bottle. The last thing he'll want is his mom to go back stage and give it to him."

"I got it," Kise said taking the water bottle to his friend.

Kise made it to the dressing area where everyone was rushing and getting ready. He spotted Yuuko and Kasamatsu almost immediately.

"You actually looked really scared when Akira kept pulling you back," Yuuko said, "Guess you finally got into it."

"No," Kasamatsu said, "With the way he was holding me I could feel his boner."

Kise was about to blow when he hear that. It didn't sit right with him that someone else was touching Kasamatsu to begin with. It all but enraged him knowing that someone had...

"He what...I know he has a thing for you but..."

"I know it was...I don't want to talk about it."

Kise found this a good time to interrupt, "Kasamatsu, you forgot your water bottle."

"Oh," the older boy looked surprised, "Thanks."

Yuuko looked between the two before excusing herself.

"You did really well," Kise beamed.

"Thanks."

"Are you going to be in the next one as well?"

"Yeah, everyone is going to be going on at the same time. You should be able to spot me though."

"Where are you going to be?"

"You won't miss me in the beginning. There's going to be a few people jumping out from...I think it's going to be your right. You won't miss me." Kasamatsu actually smirked at him.

"A-alright, good luck." He said one last time before leaving. On his way out he heard Yuuko talking with Akira.

"A boner, really?" Yuuko voice was at a tensed high pitch, "while dancing. I know you like the guy but..."

"I know," Akira said, "But whenever I had to work my hand up his leg, he usually had something covering it. This time it was his bare skin..."

Kise refused to listen to this. He kept walking back to his seat so he could make it back before the final performance started. He was still a little peeved when he sat down. His anger was pushed a side when the curtains were pulled back. The younger kids were out in front doing pretty simple steps while the older kids did things that were more advanced. Then, from the right of stage some of the student did a jump, stop half stage and fell in step with the other dancer.

However, one person continued to soar across the stage. His body was parallel to the ground, as he did a perfect split in the air. His arms were extended as if to balance until he went off stage.

"Was that..." Moriyama whispered.

"I think so," Kise said in awe.

Kasamatsu ended up out in front, completely and totally putting out. It was really like he was dancing for his life. He was completely instep with the music as he poured his heart out through his motions.

At the end everyone grabbed hands and bowed before exiting the stage.

"Let's go congratulate him." Kise stood up. They made their way through the crowd. They found Kasamatsu putting normal clothes over his costume. He looked really upset for someone who did really well.

"Sweet heart, you did so well." His mother hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"I tripped," Kasamatsu admitted. He looked really frustrated with himself. "During my solo dance I tripped and was out of step the rest of the time."

"You did really well in the other two." His mother reassured him.

"Kasamatsu! You were awesome!" Kise grinned holding the flowers out to him.

"You got me flowers?" Kasamatsu asked. A slight blush covered his cheeks.

"We did," he motioned to Moriyama and Hayakawa.

"You got me flowers," Kasamatsu repeated still blushing.

"Me and Hayakawa are going to get out of here," Moriyama said.

"But I came here with you," Kise protested.

"You can catch a ride with us if you need to," Kasamatsu's mom said.

With that Hayakawa and Moriyama left.

"I have to go grab my bag," Kasamatsu said. He walked slowly toward the area where he left his things.

"He sure is taking his time," Kise commented, "Do you think he hurt his leg."

"No," the mother said, "There are scouts that attended these things. He's taking his time just in case one of them wants to approach him."

Meanwhile behind them a different conversation was taking place between the dance instructors.

"It's a shame," one of them said.

"What is? The other one asked

"Yukio, he's one of the best dancers here but no one is going to take him once they get a good look at him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"His face is too hard. Not all of the makeup in the world can cover up how...evil he looks, and I'm not even touching on his eyebrows."

Kise tuned them out. Kasamatsu was too good to not be looked at by a scout.

Kasamatsu was obviously upset as they left.

"You know, the company I work with does different things." Kise said. He didn't get a response, but he knew Kasamatsu was listening. "If you're really looking for a career in dance, then I'm sure that I could find someone who would want to help walk you through the steps of finding a career."

"Really," Kasamatsu looked up with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that's how I started."

Kasamatsu hugged him the best he could while being in the back seat. Kise hugged him back breathing in the seat of the other. He let his hands wander on Kasamatsu's broad back.

"Thank you," Kasamatsu whispered, "I would really appreciate that."

~.~.~.~.~

Kasamatsu now spent a good amount of time in the building that Kise worked in when he did photo-shoots. It was awesome because they saw each other a lot more often. On the weekends especially, they would go out to lunch together.

He liked being able to see the gentle side of Kasamatsu. He would even smile when he saw Kise. Kasamatsu was a lot more relaxed when he danced. Kise love being in the room when Kasamatsu did that, or stretched. Partly because he was able to see how flexible he was, which helped to feed into the fantasy that kept him company at night.

Now they were sitting in the lounge area. It was a Sunday so they would be going home sometime closer to the afternoon.

"With how busy you've been have you been practicing," Kise asked. It didn't take him long to realize that basketball was just something for him to do in his spare time. He didn't have much of a drive for the sport.

"Yeah, I do," Kasamatsu said while taking a sip of water. He'd just gotten through with another try out.

"I think we have a good chance of winning this year."

"About that," Kasamatsu fidgeted a bit, "I might not be there."

"W-what, why?"

"I had a call back today. They want me to come with them when they're doing their shows. I only have a minor part but..."

"When is it?"

"They don't know yet. It may before school ends."

"Oh..."

"I wanted to thank you again, for giving me this opportunity."

Kise forced a smile accepting the thank you. He didn't want Kasamatsu to leave.

~.~.~.~.~

Kise spent a good amount of his free time trying to find a way to tell Kasamatsu how he felt. He had to. If he didn't he would regret it the rest of his life. Every time he tried to tell him, he got tongue tied and ended up changing the subject.

Luckily Kasamatsu was around for the championships. They won as well. Oddly enough Akira and Yuuko were there to watch. Yuuko went home after the game but Akira stuck around for the party Kise was throwing. The whole school was invited.

Kise didn't like that Akira was hanging so close to Kasamatsu and calling him by his first name. It was obvious that the boy was trying to make a move. Kise decided to not pay attention to it and celebrate with the rest of his teammates.

It sounded like a good idea but after a while the two were out of his sight.

He excused himself from his conversation with Moriyama to find the duo. He walked through the familiar hall. He was about to be worried when Akira stocking past him. The other teen looked both angry and hurt. He was going to ask what was wrong until he saw Kasamatsu not too far down.

"Kasamatsu...what's wrong did something happen?"

"It's nothing," the older boy said dismissively.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just...he just... I guess Akira likes me or whatever."

"I take it you're not it to guys?"

"I...He's more like a brother." Kasamatsu said, not answering the question.

"Would it be wrong for me to confess to you today as well?"

"W..."

Before Kasamatsu could get it all out Kise's lips were over his in a gentle kiss. It didn't last that long, it was just enough to get his point across. Kise gave a shy smile and went to walk away.

"Wait," Kasamatsu grabbed Kise's arm, "You can't just walk away after doing something like that."

"I didn't want you to feel like I was cornering you."

"You didn't even give me a chance to answer."

Kise looked shocked and waited for Kasamatsu to say whatever it was he was going to say.

"I..." Kasamatsu's hands fell to his side, unable to say it.

Kise smiled at him pulling the boy close. He felt Kasamatsu shiver against him as he hugged him back. He looked up and kissed Kise on his own. An arm wrapped around the smaller teen's waist while fingers weaved through his hair. The kiss was deep and passionate.

"Ryota," Kasamatsu whispered, "I like you too."

Fin

**Anyone reading my Sengoku Basara fics, there is a poll on my profile to decided the next couple pairing. **

**Vote today**

******And requests, I'm out of school until mid January, so tell me what you want now so I can get a jump on it**


End file.
